Izmal's Quest
by Izuals lost soul
Summary: All Izmal is looking for is adventure, but when he goes on one, he doesn't know that the world lies in his hands.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to Dungeons and Dragons.  
"More ale!" Yelled the drunken warrior at the bartender. "Coming right up." The Bartender replied. On his table there is a pile of empty bowls. "Man that man knows how to drink!" Said a nearby sorcerer. "I can't bear to watch." He trotted outside and went down the streets. This sorcerer's name was Izmal, a young and handsome half elf, with the longest silky blue hair you will have ever seen. He was wearing a bright red robe, with ancient markings on it, and was carrying a wooden staff with a sapphire on the top. He is around the age of 19 and was looking for an adventure.  
  
As Izmal was walking down the road, he went near the mercenary house. "Surely, there will be a person there who will hire someone." He said to himself. "We will go there and see." As he was inside, the master of the house asked him "May I help you?" "No thanks, I'm just looking around." Replied Izmal. While he was walking down the path, he overheard a black cloaked man talking to a mercenary. "I will pay you 200 gold for a task." Offered the man. The mercenary gave a grunt and said, "My price is 1000, old man." And he walked away. "Hey wait, I need to talk to you!" Shouted Izmal. "Yes young lad?" The dark cloaked man replied. "I'm looking for an adventure." Said Izmal. "I'll take 200 gold!" With that, the man looked over him and asked, "What are your abilities?" "Well I am a sorcerer." Izmal replied. "I was brought up by the Temple of Ramatha." "I heard it's quite a good place to learn, hmm." The man started thinking. "I can use you, here is your payment, what is your name young lad?" "Izmal sir." He replied, taking the gold. "Thank you sir." "The honor is all mine." The man said. "Oh yea, I almost forgot." Izmal remembered. "What is the problem which you require me?" "Ah yes, I haven't told you yet." The man replied. "You see, I own a mine, and there has been recent troubles there. First, a few goblins are seen. Then, there has been reporting of hobgoblins. Now there are trolls roaming the mines. Not that the miners can't fight or anything, but we have mining to do. So your job is to get some people in your party, then clear the mines." With that, he handed Izmal a map. "Meet me there in 30 minutes." The man then walks out the door with nothing else said.  
  
"Hmm." Izmal was thinking. "Where in the world can I find some people to help me?" He trotted down the streets. "I know! The person that was drunk looked a lot like a warrior. Maybe I can get him to help me. I just hope he is still there." Izmal runs through the streets and finally got to the inn. "Good he is still there." He takes a seat next to the warrior. This is where he takes a really good glance at him. He looked really strong, really muscular. He was wearing a leather armor, with a sword on his back and a kite shield covering it also on his back. He looked like a human in his twenties. "What do you want?" He asked, looking at Izmal. "Let me ask you something." Izmal said. "Do you like adventure?" The warrior thought for a moment and said. "Who do I look like? A person who sits at home and eat all day? I'm a warrior!" "Good, how will you like to go on a quest together?" We have to rid all the monsters in a mine." "Sounds good." The warrior replied. "I'll come with you." And so, the warrior came along with Izmal. "Oh yea, my name is leeto. What is yours?" The warrior asked. "Mine is Izmal." He answered. "Lets get one more person and be on our way. And so, they trotted down the streets together.  
  
As they were walking, they came to an archery range. "Lets see how good I can throw." Leeto said. He threw his dagger and hit the second ring from the inside. "Darn! Almost made it!" Then a woman came up to them and looked annoyed. "Excuse me sir, this place is for archery only, can't you read?" Pointing to a sign. "Oh yea, and you suck." She pulled her string and lets go. Whoooosh! It hit bulls eye. "Impressive." Said Leeto. But I am not an archer. I am a proud warrior. Give me a sword anytime and I'll kill!" With that, the archer walked away. "Do you think we could use her in our party?" Asked Izmal. "I don't know, maybe. An archer could be useful. But-" "Excuse me miss?" Trying to get the archer's attention. "Yes kid?" She replied. "I'm not a kid!" Izmal said annoyed. "To me you are." The archer laughed. "What do you want?" "Well I was wondering, do you own this place?" Izmal asked. "Not literally, but I come here mostly everyday. But you know, it gets boring." She answered. "You are bored? Why don't you come to a quest with us?" The archer thought for a moment. "Lets see.ok, but first, what's the pay?" "How about 100 gold?" Izmal offered. "A bit low, but I'll take it. Its so boring any ways." The archer said, taking the money, but also heard Izmal mumble something like "Leeto didn't want money." And didn't hear the rest. Then they walked over to Leeto and Leeto slaps his forehead. "This should be enough people!" Izmal announced. "Everyone gather their things and buy some stuff in the shop and then meet at the inn ok?" Everyone agreed and went on their business. After a while they all met at the inn. "Good everyone is here." Izmal said. "Lets look at what time- Oh shit!!! We are so late!" With that, they all ran to the mines and hoped the man waited for them.  
That's it people, the first chappy! If you like it, review. If you don't, then flame me. See ya next time people! 


End file.
